


Christmas Chaos

by Inflinty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bella can't cook, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Hermione is emotional, no magic, or drive safely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflinty/pseuds/Inflinty
Summary: Roommate AU. Hermione has been waiting for Christmas, to fly back to her family from New York, but when her flight was cancelled, her plans for a lovely Christmas were cancelled as well. Or were they? Bellatrix Black, her roommate, sets her mind to make the holiday as best as she can for Hermione.





	Christmas Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbiandisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiandisaster/gifts).



> This is my gift as a Secret Santa to Disaster ^.^ Merry Christmas, love!

Fat snowflakes fell to the ground, at first melting into tiny waterdrops, but as the snowing increased, more and more layers of white colored the streets of New York.  _It was about time,_ Hermione thought. The young woman walked through a crowded road with numerous bags in each hand, finishing the last trips to malls for Christmas presents. Finally, finding the perfect gift for her best friends too, she wearily, but proudly pranced back to her apartment.

 Her heartbeat stopped for a moment when she found the door open, scared that while she was away someone robbed the flat, when she heard her roommate’s voice. She was talking to someone on the phone while she strolled through the living room to the kitchen and back to the living room. The brunette forced her muscles in her leg to take the young woman to the couch, where she ungracefully sank down, bags stretched around her. She threw her head back and tried to catch her breath.

“No, no I’m definitely going!”  she heard her roommate as she stepped into the living room for the fifth time. “Yeah, see you there.” she put down her phone and looked up to the younger woman. “Hello, Hermione.”

“Hey, Bella” she gave Bellatrix an exhausted smile. “A celebration, I guess?”

“Some party at my friend’s bar.” she shrugged “Shopping for Christmas?”

“Mhm” Hermione nodded “My legs feel like jelly.”

“See? This is why I don’t buy anything for anyone, instead going out and  _actually_ enjoy that I’m free for a few days.”

“What about visiting family?” she perked through half closed eyes.

“Bah! I’m happy when I don’t see them.” Bella laughed and went to the kitchen. “When is your flight?”

“Just at 9pm.” Hermione murmured with eyelids closed, feeling that sleepiness is slipping into her. She remembered that she’s still in her coat, she had a ton of things to bundle up, and she needed something to eat too. With great power of will, she took off her coat, and kicked down her boots. As she put them to their places, Bella came back from the kitchen, with a plate in her hand, and hot sandwiches on it.

“Thought you might be hungry” the woman smirked and put down the food on the brunette’s lap. “Careful, it’s hot.”

“You just saved my life” she gasped and waited for a few minutes, which felt hours for the hungry woman. When the sandwiches were cooled down for a bit, Hermione took the first bite of it.

As she was chewing, she looked around the small place which she shared with Bella. 6 months ago, she arrived in New York, ready to start her first semester in university. She started to plan her life, after she received the letter of acceptance from the school, said goodbye to her family and friends in England, and took the big step to fulfill her dreams, abroad in the States. Finding an apartment was the hardest part. Hermione searched through the whole city, but didn’t find a place that she could have afforded. Luckily, she had met Bella, who looked for a flat too. Together they were able to pay the renting, and they got on well. 

Bellatrix Black was around her mid-twenties, a bit older than Hermione. Her wild, curly black hair cascaded down on her shoulders, prominent cheekbones and ruby red lips drew many hungry eyes to herself. First the brunette thought she was worked in nightshifts, because anytime she left to school, Bella was at home, watching TV or sleeping. Later it was clear that Bella didn’t really have a job, on nights she was out on parties, or drinking with friends. Despite that, she was able to afford a car and paying the half of the rent too. Hermione just hoped that she didn’t moved in with a criminal.

Finishing her sandwich, she started to wrap the presents into Christmas themed papers, while Bella sang a not-so-Christmas themed song in her room. Mostly for herself, but since their flat wasn’t that big, the young woman heard it from the living room.

 It was already 6pm when she finally prepared the last present into a neat pack.  Hermione sat on the floor, the leftover of wrapping-papers and tapes around her reminded her of a battlefield. As she stood up to clean the mess she made, Bella walked to her, looking first at the brunette and then at the rubbish.

“Looks like you’ve been busy. Bloody hell, Hermione why don’t just put them into a bag?” She asked confused.

“Presents must be wrapped in papers.” she told her roommate with serious voice. After spending hours of wrapping, cutting, and taping, the brunette wasn’t going to take it as a joke. Suddenly, she jumped- making Bella jump as well- and started to search furiously in the pile of gifts, digging out a small packet, and handing it to Bella. 

“Merry Christmas!” she announced with twinkling eyes.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have to...”

“Just open it!” she cut her off.

With anticipation, she watched as her roommate opened it.  _I should have_ _chosen_ _something better_ the sudden thought of doubt hit her. 

“Sorry, I uh, didn’t really know what would you like and...”

“Oh my, it’s beautiful!” she exclaimed in surprise, holding a tiny onyx necklace. The jewel was covered with petite silver streaks, holding and connecting it with the chain. The woman carefully observed it in her hand, and then rushed on Hermione, keeping her in a tight hug. “Thank you, I love it!”

The brunette flushed in the embrace, feeling Bella’s frame snuggling to hers. When the woman released her, she somehow stuttered out a “your welcome”. Bella let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Forgive me, Hermione, I didn’t buy you anything. God, I feel like shit now.”

“It’s alright, really.” she was just happy, that she was able to find at least one good present. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I’ll make it up to you later, okay?” Bella flashed a smile at her.

“Oh, don’t worry, you don’t need to.”

“Still.” she smirked. “Anyway, shouldn’t you go to the airport?”

The brunette let out a squeak, and with a terrified face gathered her luggage and the gifts hastily. 

“I haven’t even called a Taxi!”  she desperately whimpered, searching for her phone.

“Hey take it easy. I’ll give you a ride.” Bella tried to calm her down, but Hermione suspiciously narrowed her eyes. The last time she let herself in the woman’s car for a “short ride from her school”, they overstepped the speed-limit, nearly hit three pedestrians, and the brunette almost broke her neck. 

“What, you don’t trust my driving skills on frozen roads?” her roommate asked, noticing the stare she got from the young woman.

“I don’t trust your driving skills at all.”

“You want to arrive in time for the check-in or not? Wait for the stupid Taxi if you don’t.” 

The brunette let out a resigned sigh and nodded to Bella, who victoriously grabbed her car key and rushed down in the stairway, her high-heeled boots echoed in the space.  _How can she move so fast in them?_ Hermione wondered. After closing the front-door and grabbing her stuff she went after the woman too.

In no time, they were at the airport. Although, Hermione clenched the car’s door-handle for the whole way, praying for her life while Bellatrix shot through red lights. She felt her stomach grumble in discomfort and was relieved when she finally got out of the car.

“Well, here we are.” said Bella cheerfully, like she didn’t just break the rules of the road.

“Thank you for the ride.” Hermione said. 

“No problem. It wasn’t that bad, you see?” the woman replied. The brunette didn’t open her mouth, not trusting it enough to not to give a quirk.

Bella helped her carrying the packages until they reached the queue for the check-in stand.

“I’ll leave you here, I think.” the woman said, putting down the presents. She hugged her roommate, and the young woman hugged her back.

“Call me if you need anything.” Bella smirked after releasing her.

“Okay. Thank you for the ride.” Hermione smiled “And be careful while you driving back.”

“You too. Don’t make the plane crash to earth.” she joked. “Have fun, you’re going to sit in one place for 6 hours.”

“I brought books.”

“Then I won’t worry.” Bella laughed. “Bye Hermione, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Bella.” she answered, but also felt a slight pain in her chest. The woman will spend the holiday alone.  Of course, she’ll also go out with her friends at nights like she always did, but still. Spend Christmas without her family? Before she could say anything to her roommate, the woman disappeared in the crowd.

After checking in, she still had more than an hour to spend in the duty-free shops. Placing down her luggage and the presents in a locker, she walked through quite a few, trying out perfumes and admiring the beautiful jewelries. She remembered the one she had bought for Bella, she had spent many time on choosing the right one.

When she had only 15 minutes before departure, she took her packets, and walked to the right gate. Hermione remembered that she had promised her father that she would call him before the flight. She counted in head what’s the time in London. It must be around 2am. 

“Hmph, hullo?” she heard a muffled voice.

“It’s me, Dad. Sorry to wake you up.” Hermione apologized. 

“It’s okay sweetheart. So, you’re about to fly off huh?” Her father sounded a bit more awake. “6 hours and you’re here kid.”

“I miss you so much.” Hermione breathed into the phone. She struggled with her tears, for half a year she hadn’t seen her family, her friends. She missed the lung crushing hugs from her dad, missed the meeting with Ginny, Harry, even her ex, Ron. Of course, she could communicate with them through video chat, but the different time zones made it hard for them to catch a time when they could speak with each other. Now it was almost time for her to arrive home. Soon she could meet with everyone again.

“Your cousins had already caused a hurricane in the house. They only been here for a day, and the living room is in ruins.” His father kept talking about the family members who would arrive later, and scolding Aunt Annie for not teach her kids to behave. 

“Alright Dad, I’ll go now.” the brunette told him good-bye. “We’ll speak when I’m home okay?”

“Alright sweetheart, have a good flight. I’m going back to sleep.”

“Goodnight, Dad.” as Hermione looked up on the screen, her heart stopped. She couldn’t comprehend what she saw.

London-21.00 Flight Cancelled.

Flight.

Canceled.

 _Oh god oh god oh god_ Hermione started to panic. She desperately whimpered into the phone.

“Dad? DAD?!” her voice cracked as she felt tears leaving warm wet traces on her face.

“What’s wrong Hermione?” she heard her father.

“M-my flight i-is canceled.” the brunette sobbed into the phone. “I want to go home.” she whimpered. She felt like she was 6 years old again.

“What?! But how? Don’t worry I’m going to call the Airport, maybe it's just delayed.” 

“It’s no-ho-ot" Hermione was in hysterics by now. She couldn’t believe it. No, it’s not true, maybe she just fell asleep and any moment now she would wake up. Maybe in her room in London. But she knew it was the reality.

Of course, fate wouldn’t play at her hand. Of course, she can’t even spend a Christmas with her family. She didn’t even realize that her father put down the phone, only when hers started to rang.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I called them, but they cancelled all flights. They got a report that a massive storm is coming” he spoke with sympathetic voice. “We’ll figure something out, okay?”

“Okay.” The young woman felt only hollowness. “I’m going back to the apartment.”

“Hermione, maybe you can change your ticket to a latter one.”

“I’ll try.” she spoke with an automatic voice. “Goodnight.”

“Please sweetheart, it’s not the end of the world, maybe after a few days you can...”

“Dad. Goodnight.” she hung off.

Hermione collapsed on the nearest chair, she held her head in her hands, tears started to fall again, and soon a new wave of crying hit her. 

With heavy breath she tried to calm her down, and fished her phone out of her pocket, and called several taxi stations,  _but of course,_ none of them had available cars. She remembered then what Bellatrix told her. To call her anytime she needed anything.

“Bella?” she croaked into the phone, her throat dry from the crying.

“Hey Hermione! What’s up?” She heard people chattering in the distance.  _She must be at the party_  she realized. “Bellatrix are you coming?” a voice was heard somewhere.  _Surely,_ _she doesn’t need me and my problems right now. I shouldn’t have called her._

“Sorry, it’s nothing, I don’t want to bother you.” It was enough that her Christmas was ruined, she shouldn’t do it with others.

“No, no don’t hung up. Something wrong?” Her roommate asked with a concerned voice.

“It’s just my flight. It was cancelled.” She heard her voice tremble once more.

“What?! Why?”

“I don’t know, and I tried to get a taxi, but no one could send me one, and I don’t know what to do, and I’m sorry for...” she gabbled with a crying voice.

“Shh, shh. Don't be sorry, I’m coming for you, okay?” Bella ended the call.

Twenty minutes later Hermione spotted her car outside of the airport. Bella walked up to her and embraced her. The young woman resisted the urge to cry once more, instead she just buried her head into the mass of curls. The woman placed a light kiss on her forehead, and helped her putting her things into the car.

“Let’s go home, okay? She gently asked Hermione, who’s reply was only a nod.

They didn’t speak during the ride, only the radio played some Christmas themed music, but it was turned off by Bellatrix, who noticed that Hermione's eyes filled with tears, hearing the familiar tunes. When they finally arrived, the two of them carried the packets and bags into their flat.

“Want a tea?”  

“No, thank you.” Hermione was relieved that her voice didn’t sound like a crow’s anymore. She was still dreary, but she should move on, she knew that. Nevertheless, she was going to miss a Christmas with her family. She won’t be back at England for at least another week. It looked like nothing, but really, it felt like someone ripped out a piece of her soul, and threw it across the ocean. To England to be more specific. 

“I ruined your Christmas party, I’m sorry.” she apologized. “I just...didn’t know who to call.”

“It’s nothing really.” the woman smirked. “I’m glad you called me. Had the chance to finally get away. It was awfully boring. They didn’t even bring cocaine just weed. I’m just joking, Hermione!” she quickly said, seeing the sindigant expression of the brunette.

The young woman let out a sigh, and her melancholy gaze fell to the ground. 

“Oh, no no no no, don’t be sad now. It’s Christmas, girl.” Bella stepped close to her, and put her arms around Hermione’s smaller figure.

“My Christmas was just ruined.” she wept into the woman’s shoulder.

“Says who?” Bella murmured back.

“The whole air system?” Hermione let out a sarcastic-nervous chuckle. 

“You can see your family a week later. Besides, we can still celebrate Christmas.” 

Hermione’s eyes delated into a size of two plates. Is the woman implying on what she thinks she’s implying?

“You said you hate Christmas.” she breathed.

“Maybe I won’t hate this one.” Bella flashed a tiny smile. “Though I’m warning you, I can’t cook anything, so you be-” she couldn’t finish it, because in that moment, Hermione jumped at her, screaming into her neck. “Thank you! Thank You, thank you, thank you!”

“Okay, okay” she awkwardly patted the girl’s back as she climbed down from her. “The next day is 23rd of December. We have a whole day for buying things, but now let’s go to sleep.”

“Agreed.” Hermione cheerfully nodded. “You still wearing the necklace.”

“Well what can I say? It’s beautiful, I love it.“ Bella simply shrugged with lips curled in amusement.

They both said their goodnights, since Bellatrix wasn’t planning to go back to the party. In her room, Hermione packed out her things with a heavy heart, but before the melancholy could ruin her relatively happy mood, a new hope filled her. The next day is 23rd of December, meaning that they still have a whole day of shopping ingredients, decorations, and possibly a tree. With these thoughts in her mind, the young woman, after a quick shower, climbed into her bed, and let herself drifting into a dream.

The following day was indeed spent with shopping. They decided that Bella would collect the decorations, and since she couldn’t cook, Hermione was going to prepare the Christmas menu.

“I’ll try to look for a tree, but honestly, I think only plastic ones are left.” she looked at the brunette apologetically.

“That really won’t be a problem, you know how much it means to me-”

“Oh, my Lord please don’t start it again.” the black-haired woman pressed her hands together in a praying form. It was the third time on the morning, that Hermione wanted to express her eternal gratitude towards Bella. 

“Okay.” the brunette grinned, but still casted grateful looks to the woman. “But you know I-”

“Yes, I know, now go shopping" she did a shooing motion. “Maybe the queues aren’t that long yet.”

“Bye, and good luck with the decorations.” Hermione waved and made her way out of the flat, and to the market

Luckily, she could buy everything she needed for in less than three hours. The brunette planned to make an onion crème soup and turkey for the dinner. Back in the apartment, she prepared the turkey for tomorrow’s cooking, and made the soup. If her predictions were good, this amount of food would last for at least a week. She was too deep in cooking to realize the time, only when she looked out of the window, she saw that the sky was in a darker shade. Again, grey clouds appeared, and soon, delicate snowflakes fell from them. The brunette heard a thud from the front door, and a quiet curse. It sounded like Bellatrix arrived, and hit her toe in the doorsill as well. And yes, Hermione was right, when she sneaked a peak into the living room, the woman rubbed her right foot with a painful expression on her face, next to her leg, there was a paper box, probably containing the decors. 

“Hey” she greeted the still grimacing woman.

“Hullo” she looked up on the young woman. “I think I got pretty much everything. How is the food?”

“The soup is done” Hermione said proudly “I already salted the turkey, so it will be done for tomorrow’s dinner.”

“Turkey?! You’re awesome!” 

“Uh, nothing, really” her cheeks reddened “Anyway, I’m going to put on the lights and the adornments.”

“Cool. I’ll join you later but right now I’m starving.” Bella got up from the floor and headed to the kitchen. From there, Hermione heard her roommate’s muffled voice. “Crème soup! Oh, I love you so much, girl!”

The brunette blushed again, and instead of letting her mind overthink it, she packed out the lights, boas, small balls, and other Christmas themed things. All of their colors were variating between green, red, gold or silver.

“Oh Bella, these are beautiful!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Glad you like it.” the woman’s answer was heard, between the clinging sounds of the spoon as it touched the plate’s bottom.

The brunette started to put on the decorations. On the walls, windows, bookshelves, even on the coffee table, small plastic snowmen, slides, ribbons and Christmas lights were put. Soon the place radiated from the Christmas vibe. She was about to fix another light on the frame of a window, but despite her trying, she couldn’t reach the top of it. Suddenly, a pair of hands appeared above her, took the lights from hers and fixed it to the right place.  Hermione immediately felt the woman’s body heat, and she spun around, just to meet Bellatrix’s impossibly black eyes. The young woman couldn’t understand how she had never noticed how beautiful the woman truly was. Her train of thoughts were stopped by the infuriating smirk on her lips.

“Khm, thank you, Bella” somehow, she could say those words without stuttering although her voice jumped higher with an octave. She slithered out of her “cage”. 

“Your welcome,  _darling._ “ Her smile only widened, when she saw the girl’s cheeks flaming up.

“I, uh I think I have some scented candles in my room. I’ll bring them out.” she fled to her room, searching for the mentioned candles.  _Pull yourself together, Granger! She is your friend! A very sexy friend...But still just a friend! You cannot think on her in that way! Why not though?_  At the end she ended her inner battle and went back to the living room. Fortunately, Bella wasn’t there.  _Where did she go,_  she wondered. After five minutes, she got her answer. A thud was heard again, and another, nastier curse than before, as well. Bella hit her toe in the door-step. Again.

“Damn this stupid thing!” 

“Why did you go down?” Hermione asked

“For this!” she victoriously gave a long paper box to the brunette. “Sorry, it’s made of plastic, but I didn’t have enough time to-

“Bella! You’re incredible!” the young woman hugged her tightly, until she hugged her back.

“Come on, it’s just a tree.” Bella pulled a face, but Hermione spotted the rare shade of pink which her face turned into.

They quickly set up the plastic tree. It wasn’t big, it barely reached Hermione’s shoulder’s but she was more than happy with it. The two of them quickly decorated the tree, red and green balls, Christmas lights, and candies gilded it. On the top, Hermione put a star too. They stepped back and adored they work.

“Hmm, not that bad.” Bella judged it.

“Uhum” she hugged in accordance. Before she could continue, her phone rang. Her mother called her. She knew she was phoning because of her absence, and again, sadness filled he. She brushed aside those dreary thoughts, and tried to speak into her phone with a happy tune.

“Hi mum!” her voice came out alright. 

“Hello, sweetie” she heard her mother. “I heard what happened yesterday with your flight. How are you?”

“I’m actually okay.” she answered truthfully. From the corner of her eye, she saw Bella discretely leaving, not wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation. “I’ll spend the Christmas with Bella. She didn’t have plans either.”

“I’m glad you’re alright.” although she couldn’t see her mother, she felt the loving smile in her voice. “I’m so sorry darling that you can’t be here with us.”

“Believe me, me too.” Hermione let out a sigh. ”Maybe I can change my ticket to another flight. It’s a week later, but at least it’s something.”

“I just hope that despite this, you will have a great Christmas.”

“We’ll try, don’t worry” she chuckled.

Hermione got up early, too excited to sleep for even a minute more. She felt like she was a kid again, waiting for Santa Claus to place the gifts under the tree. On this day, all of the Grangers came together to celebrate, at grandparents, uncles or aunts. Hermione remembered the tricks she played with her cousins, how they built a blanket fortress. This was the first time she would spend this holiday far from her family, but she was determined that it won’t be ruined. 

She remembered that the turkey wasn’t done yet. She headed to the kitchen for a coffee, and while slipping the warm drink, she watched the snowing from the little kitchen window. Finishing her coffee, she went back to dress up, and returned to the kitchen, to finally finish cooking. Hermione was halfway in it, when Bella showed up.

“Good morning, Bella” the brunette greeted her, still working with the food.

“Morning” a hoarse voice answered, and when Hermione finally looked up to her roommate, she almost choked on her saliva.

 There stood Bellatrix Black only in black underwear, her hair messier than usual. When she noticed the brunette’s eyes on her, her lips curled up in amusement. 

“There’s still coffee.” the younger woman croaked out with throat dry, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“ _Great_ ” she purred.

“Now, go. I can’t concentr- I mean cook, while you’re here!” Hermione did some shooing motion with her hands, and if it was possible her face lightened up more than before.

“Okay, okay. I’m going  _back to bed.”_

 _“_ Do that for all I care!” She spun back to the counter, and with that, she almost headbutted the opened shelf-door.  She heard Bella cackle, as she walked back to her room.

Luckily there wasn’t more...distractions from her roommate, and the brunette finished with the meal. Walking to the cozy living room, she saw Bella sitting there, watching some Christmas themed movie, and for the relief of Hermione, in proper clothing.

“I finished it.” she announced proudly.

“You’re amazing!” the woman smiled to her. “Guess what’s on the TV?”

“Home Alone?”

“Correct. Join me?” she lifted the blanket which she put around her, and Hermione climbed in.

“Such an overplayed movie.” she shook her head. Nevertheless, she watched it with Bella.

When the film ended, Bella got up from the sofa, and turned to the younger woman.

“Now, let’s see the meal!” with twinkling eyes, she looked like an excited little child.

“It’s my first time to cook turkey, so bear with me.”  Hermione giggled back.

“Hermione, this is delicious!” Bella exclaimed, with mouth full. Normally, the brunette would give her a look at that action, but she was too happy, to hear the praise from her. 

“Really? I’m glad you like it.” she shyly flashed a smile. “It’s originally my mother’s receipt, but I changed some things.”

“My mother doesn’t really cook. But one of my sisters, Andy loves to.”

“You have sisters?” the younger woman asked curiously. Bella hadn’t spoken about her family before.

“Yes, two. Andromeda, and Narcissa. I’m the oldest one,  Andy is 2 years and Narcissa is 4 years younger than me.”

“I wish I had siblings.”

“Believe me, you don’t” the woman chuckled.

They talked about their families, or rather, Hermione talked, Bella listened. The woman only spoke about her sisters, she didn’t mention her parents, or other relatives. The brunette thought that must be a heavy topic for her, or something she didn’t want to discuss with her, so she left that there. 

As they finished dinner, a comfortable silence fell on them. Hermione felt the tiredness, which her filled stomach caused, and yawned.

“Before you’re falling asleep” Bella spoke, a small smile playing on her lips. “I have something for you.”

“What do you mean?” she frowned.

“Come” was the only response from the woman, before she hurried away.

Hermione got up from the chair, and placed the dirty plates into the sink, not feeling energetic enough to wash them. She went after her roommate who stood in front of the tree. The main lights were off, only some candles and Christmas lights illuminated the cozy living room. With hands behind her back, Bella stepped closer to the younger woman.

“Uh, here you go.” she whispered somehow timidly. She gave a small packet to the brunette, who carefully unwrapped it. The papers revealed a book.

“ _The best works of Edgar Allan Poe”_  Hermione silently formed the letters, then with big eyes looked up at the now paled and anxious Bellatrix. She gingerly placed down the book on the coffee-table.

“L-look if you don’t like it, I can still get you another one, I didn’t really know what would you like to-”

She couldn’t finish her sentence for the umpteenth time, because Hermione tightly embraced her and pressed her lips to the woman’s. Bella quickly recoiled from her shock, and kissed her back passionately. She licked the brunette’s lips, asking for permission, which was eagerly gave. Their tongues met, and Hermione groaned into her mouth, causing vibrations running through the other’s body. With one hand, Bella supported Hermione’s head, the other one roamed through her body. The brunette gripped a mass of curls between her fingers, while she still held Bellatrix close to her body. When the need of oxygen was too forceful, they parted away. Hermione panted, while Bella placed a light kiss to the edge of her lips.

“You don’t know how much I wanted to do this” Hermione breathed, and kissed Bella on the lips again.

“As much as I wanted it since the day I met you” the woman looked deep in her eyes. “Merry Christmas, Hermione”

“Merry Christmas, Bellatrix”


End file.
